


Foretold

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash100 Drabble Tag 7 [88]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Community: femslash100, F/F, Married Couple, Parenthood, Prophecy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 18:40:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9838427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: “Emma,” Snow says, the name pure on her lips.And a wife.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For the LJ Drabble Tag 7 prompt: Ingrid/Snow - joint effort.
> 
> Total AU, but that doesn't mean much in a universe of prophecies and visions, right?

She’s in a strange place, foreign. The walls are too clean and white, the room softly illuminated with moonlight. Snow sees herself surrounded by shiny objects she can make little sense of. She smells milk, but it’s off.

She sees herself turn, and her breath catches. There’s a baby in her arms, swaddled in soft white wool. Everything she has ever dreamed of. The babe is crying, and Snow sees _herself_ cry, too. The Snow in the vision rocks the baby, hushes her, and she looks peaked, her face pale.

Then there’s someone else— _Charming? No, a woman—Red?_ —but Snow doesn’t know her. She’s tall and beautiful, a true queen, with silken blonde hair. Snow doesn’t know her, but she _feels_ her.

“Poor mama,” the woman says, brushing Snow’s hair back behind her ear. “You’re so tired.”

“She won’t nurse,” Snow says desperately, trying to hide her tears.

“It’s alright, my love,” the woman says, face kind and tender. “I’ll get Emma some formula. Go back to bed.” When she touches the baby’s blanket, Snow sees she is wearing a gold wedding band, and the Snow in the prophecy wears one as well.

But prophecies never last, and Snow is dragged away from the vision. The light burns back to candles; the castle room chills her to the bone. She yanks her hand back from the unicorn’s horn, afraid to know what else it might offer her.

“Emma,” she says, the name pure on her lips. _And a wife_.


End file.
